A ghost love story
by Earthboy111
Summary: Here comes the next one I hope you all enjoy.
1. The Ghost Writer's Return

A Ghost Love Story

The Ghost Writer's return

I don't own Danny phantom

Yay my first Danny phantom story I hope you like yes it is all going to rhyme and please only review content not grammar thanks.

Narrator: My story will start in the ghost writer's lair where he is moping complaining, and full of despair. A new book is the source of his aggravation he tries and he tries but there's no inspiration.

_Ghost Writer: "With the fright before Christmas now far behind a brand new conundrum takes shape in my mind. When you're best work is over and the story is through what could be left for a writer to do. I need a new venue to speak to the heart but where or where should my new story start. A love story needs a strong leading man, who has some small flaws…well what about Dan? Danny…yes Danny he must be the lead he is just what my ghost love story will need. With this new sonnet I'll extend my fame's reach, and to the young ghost boy a new lesson I'll teach."_

Narrator: And so to his keyboard the writer does fly to start up the story a gleam in his eye, he taps out the tale, and he taps it out well trapping young Danny in a new rhyming spell.

_Ghost Writer: "I'll leave him his freedom I want to be fair, now let's start this tale with a good old..."_

Narrator: We find the young hero with his friends at the mall sipping some fruit juice as they lean on a wall, when a foe is summoned that makes the mall goers stare as he attacks and he yells out his catch phrase.

Box Ghost: _"BEWARE…for I am the box ghost my powers are great confine yourselves to your quite cubic fate._

Danny: _"You have got to be kidding this villain annoys me the most, cover me guys I'm going ghost."_

Ghost writer: _"with his powers now summoned Danny takes flight confronting the box ghost in a one sided fight. With his foe quickly handled and him in no need of recovery young Dan will soon make a quite startling discovery._

Danny: _"well at least that was easy and now that it's done I can get back to my friends and back to my fun…"_

Ghost writer: _"Dan stopped in his tracks and let his words go, he needed to test and he needed to know._

Danny:_ "my name is Dan Fenton, and I'm talking right now at this time, to see if I can do nothing but…rhyme? NO oh no I'm speaking in verse, I thought I was free of the ghost writer's curse._

Ghost writer: _"and now our great writer can make himself known_

Narrator: and in the face of a manikin the ghost writer is shown. Confronting the ghost boy and the ghost boy alone.

_Danny: "what is it you want Christmas is over and my lesson is done, can't you just let me be you've had your fun."_

_Ghost Writer: "your first lesson is over that much is true but there is still that I must teach you."_

_Danny: "I don't need any lessons I've learned all I need to know, so just go away and leave me be, GO!"_

_Ghost Writer: You have all you need, the end and the start? My dear boy you're clueless when it comes to the heart. And since you are trapped in my verse and my rhyme you're about to be thrown forward in time."_

Narrator: and suddenly Danny is pulled through a rip, taking him on a time travel trip.

_Danny: "you're sending me forward? What's that gonna do, and why can't I stay?"_

_Ghost writer: "because my story takes place next valentines day."_

Narrator: So Danny is brought to his school on that day, and sees a package in his own hand fall away, it smashes and crashes and his future self cries yelling and screaming and asking

_Future Danny: WHY OH WHY_

_Ghost writer, you see yourself there you broke your gift for Paullina, a beautiful spinning clear glass ballerina._

_Danny: I know what it is I bought it last week, I was so happy but man was Sam tweaked._

_Ghost writer: Your little Goth friend why would that make her mad?_

_Danny: she wasn't real angry mostly just sad_

_Ghost writer: so I ask you again why the negative emotion_

_Danny: I guess it was because I caused such a commotion I ranted and raved about how perfect it seemed._

_Ghost writer: and that was enough to get Sam Manson so steamed?_

_Danny: it's meaningless now the gift's gonna shatter_

_Ghost writer: oh give me some credit boy that doesn't matter, I just turn back the clock by a minute or so, put you in charge then the story can go_

_Danny: but why would you help me?_

_Ghost writer: I'm just that kind of guy._

_Danny: oh yeah I'm so sure now will you just tell me why_

_Ghost writer: alright I will tell you there's no reason to lie. I do like you Danny believe me it's true, if only your vision was not so askew, so from time to time a starring role you will earn, and new story I'll get and a new lesson you'll learn._


	2. A ballerina for Paulina

A ballerina for Paullina

Sorry this took so long guys I've had a lot on my plate but this will be updated more often, and my Kp story and my American dragon and I'll be starting a new teen titans one so be on the look out. I wanted to explain the narrator; it's the only way I could make the story work, the fright before Christmas had visual help which is not available to me. So whenever I can't make do with the ghost writer the narrator will be a useful tool

Oh and whenever I put a number next to a word there will be an explanation at the bottom

Narrator: So with a few key strokes and clockwork's permission the ghost writer's story comes into fluision the timeline reverses by one single minute and the Dan that we know is pushed, and forced in it.

Ghost Writer: _"so the clock starts again by the command of my rhyme, now let's see how it plays out this time."_

Narrator: Young Danny smiles, and looking around, the gift in his hand not apart on the ground. He holds onto it tight not letting it fall as he quickly makes haste and runs down the hall.

_Ghost writer: "With a quick glance around his hand phases through, placing the gift in her locker, as he gloats to himself"_

_Danny: Oh man will this shock her. This is gonna be great Paullina will like me then we'll go on a date, and then we'll get married have kids then grow old._

_Ghost Writer: It all sounds quite lovely and you've got me sold. But what do you think that she'll have to say._

Narrator: the ghost writer directing his attention her way. There she stood having heard all he had said, her expression was cold, and her eyes they were dead. But she quickly recovered hiding the pain, returning to just her Goth look of disdain.

_Danny: hey Sam what's up?_

_Ghost Writer: "Oh is this kid for real? There is no way you can't see how this young woman feels."_

Narrator: The young Fenton boy shrugs off the writer's harassing as he walks by his friend and waves as he's passing.Though she catches his arm before he can fly1

Ghost Writer: "_so quickly Dan turns to look her straight in the eye."_

Sam:_ "happy valentines day."_

Ghost Writer: _"she holds up two tickets making Dan scream"_

Danny: _"NO WAY, you got tickets to dumpty humpty this evening at 8?"_

Sam: _"yeah I was sorta hoping that, we'd go on a…"_

Paullina: _"WAIT."_

_Ghost Writer: "and so the plot thickens as his gift has been found, leaving Danny quite puzzled and looking around."_

_Danny: "are you talking to me? And not picking fun at my clothes or my hair or something I've done."_

_Paullina: "I wouldn't do that, I mean your gift was so cute, and I bet that it cost you a bundle of loot."_

Narrator: Danny was blushing as Sam walked away what could she do, or what could she say?

_Sam: "well it's not unexpected, but I still feel real lame, I guess I'll ask tucker but it won't be the same."_

Paullina: _how about we go out you know on a date…hmmm how about we meet at the park at a quarter to eight?_

Ghost Writer: "_Dan was like putty as he heard the girl speak he was so happy his knees had gone weak."_

Danny: _"yeah…the park…tonight…at a quarter to eight."_

Narrator: then walks off but yells

Paullina: "_please don't be late_ "

Danny: _"Oh yeah tonight is so gonna rule"_

Ghost Writer:_ "you know for a hero you're really a fool"_

Danny: _"look I'm happy you helped me get the girl of my dreams, but something tells me there is more to your scheme."_

Ghost Writer: _"perhaps I was wrong you're not as dumb as you look, if the tale ends now this would be a very short book, but please, go out to the park and your sweet rendevevue but at the end of the night you maybe surprised of with who. _

1. Fly as in to run fast not him using his powers to get away.

1 Fly: as if moving fast not the literal flight.


	3. Sam's Chance

Ghost Writer: So Danny walks home, eyes bright with elation mind filled with thoughts of that night's destination.

Danny: _"How Awesome"_

Ghost Writer: _thought Danny as he walked in his door threw down his bag and walked cross the floor. He made his way up the stair and began to get ready, primping and preening, hands unsure and unsteady._

Danny: "_Man what was I thinking, she's just way too hot, she's got money, and beauty, but what have I got?"_

Ghost writer: _"Not a lot" _said the writer which got Danny quite hot.

Danny: _"Listen up buddy, no more of this stuff, this lesson is over and enough is enough. I've got a date to prepare for, there's too much to do, and it doesn't help having to listen to you."_

Ghost Writer: _"but listen you must and listen you will, the story continues, until my curse is fulfilled, learn your lesson young ghost boy, and do learn it quick you know best of all how my tales can stick. So no matter you're anger or how hot it may burn, this story won't end until._"

Danny: "_My lesson is learned. Yes I know all of that you've made that quite clear, but why be so cryptic tell me now let me hear, just give up the secret what do you want me to know, then I'll learn it and live it and then you can just go._

Ghost Writer: _"If I explained it too clearly then you'd never see, a fact to which I'm sure you're school would agree. besides if I did there'd be no story for me. You're the kind of a person who must learn the hard way, but if I offend I will not stay. I'll offer you this though my curse must remain, from speaking to you for a time I'll abstain." _

Narrator: and as he promised his imaged dissolved his face was not seen in the mirror, the ceiling, the floor, or the walls, his voice it went silent so that Dan could not hear, a fact which made the young ghost boy cheer.

Danny: _"at least that nut's gone and I've got my space, even if his dumb rhyme spell must stay in place."_

Narrator: True to his word the ghost writer was silent to Dan, but it was all part of his Poetic plan, because just at that moment, the ghost writer was once again seen, not by the ghost boy, but by a much different teen.

Sam: "_Who are you? What are you? And why are you here."_

Narrator: as he made himself known he assured her.

Ghost Writer: _"There is no need to fear. I'm known as the ghost writer and I wish to lend you my aid."_

Narrator: said the writer in attempts to persuade, the young Goth girl, that he speaks the truth, But Sam Manson was far from an ignorant youth. So retrieving the blaster kept under her bed, she aimed for the ghost, and she aimed for his head.

Ghost Writer: _"I'm not really here, just my image projected, so fire away, I'll remain unaffected."_

Sam: _"well what do you want?"_

Narrator: Asked Sam still clutching the gun, Retorted the ghost writer.

Ghost Writer: _"Something quite fun, to your friend Danny Fenton I'm a mentor of sorts, though my methods aren't those that the ghost boy supports. You'll remember last Christmas he was glum and depressed, I cast my spell on him, and well you know the rest, now he's filled with the spirit, and good Christmas cheer._

Sam: _"but if you help out Danny why are you here, and why I am I rhyming, and not speaking in prose."_

Ghost Writer: _"because of the curse, it's been under your nose. I've just returned you your freedom, and made you aware, my powers with you, I just wish to share. I know how you see him, and the way that you care, but Danny can't see it and I don't think it's fair."_

Narrator: Sam just had to blush her face red as a beet, as she let the ghost blaster fall at her feet, she tried to protest, and claim it not true, but all she could say was.

Sam: _"I guess that that's true, but what else is there for me to do? I mean I can't force it on him, and I can't make him see, to him we're just friends, just him tucker and me."_

Ghost Writer: _"and that's where my powers come into play, I'll alter you're visage, and your voice for a day. He'll go to pick up Paullina, and meet you on the way; it will be his choice with whom he will stay, what do you say?"_

Narrator: Sam's mind was buzzing her face still bright red, thinking upon what the writer had said.

Sam: _"So…I win Danny over without looking like me?"_

Ghost Writer: _"and if he chooses you, the truth he will see, you're form will return and with him you'll be."_

Sam: _"and if he decides that I'm not the one?"_

Ghost Writer: _"Then you'll still have your answer when the evening is done. You'll still have your friendship but his love you will lack, then once you are home I'll change you right back, so find out Danny's true feelings, without letting him know._

Sam: _"If you put it like that…well then I'll give it a go._


	4. deceiving danny

New chapter people sorry this took so long, I know I always say that, but enjoy. Oh and be wary this one has a little juiciness to it, (there is talk of boobies)

Don't own Danny Phantom.

Narrator: To work set the writer his keyboard a blaze.

Ghost Writer: _you're hairline I'll lower your chin I will raise._

Narrator: As he spoke and he wrote the changes took place altering slightly the shape of her face.

Ghostwriter: _Alter your eyes now from purple to blue, to make it so there's no way Dan will recognize you. The width of your nose, you're hair's color and style. _

Sam: _Are you almost done here? This is taking a while._

Ghostwriter: _Please be patient dear girl there is still quite a bit left until we're complete, the clothes that you wear, and the shoes on your feet._

Narrator: Her shoes now were sneakers which snuggly clung to her feet; her pants were capris and white as a sheet. Her hair was dark brown, her shirt was blood red.

Ghostwriter: _I'll increase your bust slightly._

Sam: _HEY!_

Ghostwriter: _Did you want smaller instead._

Sam: _Just leave…those alone._

Narrator: She said cheeks flushed red, her lips slightly pursed.

Ghostwriter: _If that's how you want it…but it's where he'll look first._

Sam: _Man even ghost boys are the absolute worst. Fine increase it a little if you think that is best._

Ghostwriter: _Good, now your voice is all that needs tending now that I've handled your breast. One half octave lower, tweak the pitch and the tone, when you meet up with Danny you'll be quite unknown._

Narrator: when she looked in the mirror she found it was real; her body was different but still held appeal.

Ghostwriter: _You're not more attractive, but nor are you less, I've just changed a few features and style of dress, so when confronting young Daniel give this new form no due, if your who he chooses then it's because you, are you._

Narrator: Then Sam smiles and nods then breaks in her new voice.

Sam: _I can't thank you enough for this wonderful choice, I'm still not so sure your intentions are pure. _

Ghostwriter: _You're a sensible girl of that much I'm sure. Now I must away back to Dan, be outside the park at a quarter to eight, I'll ensure you won't be made to wait._

Narrator: Sam nods once again as the ghostwriter whisks off and away, the sun going down and ending the day, appearing to Danny Just walking out his front door.

Ghostwriter: _Oh my what a night do you have in store_

Danny: _Yeah Paullina, the twilight…_

Ghostwriter: _And oh so much more._

Danny: _I don't care what your plan is nothing can ruin this night, no parents, no trouble, and no ghosts to fight._

Narrator: Soon in front of the park is where Danny would be, and lo and behold what is that the he sees, a girl rather pretty, a little more than pretty perhaps. His heart pounded loudly he thought he'd collapse. He approached her quite slowly, unsure what to say, that is till she smiled saying.

Sam_: Oh hey, my name is Lenore and I'm new to this place, are you feeling alright there's a flushed look on your face._

Narrator: she played her part perfect, and with the help of the spell.

Ghostwriter: there'll be no way for Danny to tell.

Danny: No I'm alright, just chilly

Ghostwriter: He lies.

Danny: You look sort of familiar, something…something I see in your eyes.

Ghostwriter:_…Well that is a surprise, I guess I misjudged him, he has more depth then I thought, Sam looks surprised, I hope she won't get herself caught._

Sam: _No I don't think so, but you know we could make it true; I would be familiar…if I got to know you._

Ghostwriter: _So clever a girl, young Dan has good taste, wit sharpened tongue, and no time does she waste. _

Danny: _Sure we could do that…oh I'm Danny by the way, is your move here a long one or a much shorter stay? _

Narrator: asks Danny as they go on their way, smiling and laughing to Paullina's dismay, who sees Danny walk off her arms clasped together as she makes a small Scoff.

Ghostwriter: _So perfect a story, drama, deception, a triangle of love a classic this tale has the makings there of._


End file.
